


No Manhattan's In Manhattan

by witnessfortheprosecution



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartenders, Both Roman and Logan are sad and lonely in the beginning, But just one word, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: Roman, a struggling actor that's new in town, and Logan, an ex-scientist turned bartender, decide they were not going to spend Christmas Eve alone.





	No Manhattan's In Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Sanders gift for mistypelt1234 on Tumblr, I hope you all enjoy.

The door to  _Blue Door Bar_ was slammed closed by the wind as quickly as it had been opened, nearly hitting Roman Prince in the ass. He sighed, brushing the snow off of his magnificently red winter petticoat and shrugged off more as he pulled his scarf off of his neck, hanging it on the coat rack.

 

He slowly trugged towards the bar, his shoes predominantly clicking on the ground as the only sounds in the empty bar (other than the TV’s static and the slight clinking of glasses from the bartender). Roman sat down on the stool with a huff, and sadly gazed up at the bartender. He had a nice face with intelligent eyes behind his Warby Parkers and dark black hair slicked back out of his face. He wore a dark blue button up shirt with the top button undone and a black tie loosened and put on lazily as well. 

 

“Manhattan please, extra bourbon,” Roman grunted out to the bartender. The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow whilst continuing to clean the glasses, “What?” Roman asked, a little snippier than intended. 

 

The bartender looked around the empty bar and spoke in a voice like silk, “It’s just us here, you do not have to order a Manhattan if you don’t want to,” 

 

Roman frowned, “But that’s what I want,” The bartender continued to clean his glasses, shaking his head, looking at Roman. Roman sighed, shaking his head, “FIne. Cosmopolitan. Easy on the lime, sourpuss,” 

 

The bartender smirked, showing the first signs of emotion (other than contempt) since Roman walked in the door, “That’s what I thought,” He got out the cocktail glass and shaker as well as the cranberry juice, citrus vodka, lime juice and cointreau. As he was portioning the cranberry juice he asked, “So, what’s a sharp fellow like you doing here on Christmas Eve?” 

 

Roman scoffed at the question, “I could ask you the same thing,” 

 

The bartender spun the lid on the shaker and lazily josled the liquid around, “I have a job to do,”

“I don’t see anyone else here,” Roman retorted. 

“Touche,” He replied. He stopped shaking and began double straining the drink in the glass, “We do not have to talk, you are just the only person here. You could drink in silence and I will finish my book about Nikola Tesla,” 

 

Roman gripped the bridge of his nose, “This is my first Christmas where I will be alone. Like, actually alone. I moved here from Florida without any friends, family, a plan…” 

 

The bartender hummed in response, garnishing his drink with an orange slice, “The holiday time do bring a certain loneliness to those of us without anyone,” He sighed, adjusting his glasses, “There are also an increase of demands socially, economically certain businesses have to reach a certain quota by the end of the year, and the end of the year is a reflection on everything that was done or everything that wasn’t done…” Roman looked up at the man, he was now staring at the ground, “My apologies, it was not my intention to get, ah, emotional,” 

“No, it’s okay. Holidays are rough,” Roman smiled and held out his hand, “Roman. Roman Prince.” 

 

The bartender took it, “Logan. Logan Arias,” 

 

“Why are you working on Christmas Eve, Logan?” Roman reiterated. 

 

Logan shrugged, “Someone had to do it. The bar is open everyday but Christmas. It is not as though I have someone to return home to, or even something. I am quite obdurate most times so people find it difficult to connect with me,” 

 

Roman softly smiled, “I think you’re doing a great job with me,” 

 

Logan rolled his eyes, grabbing a rag to wipe down the now sticky countertop, “It is because you are just a bypasser, someone who will come and go. I do not have to worry about being carefully when I am practically shouting in the wind,” 

 

Roman raised his chin up, in a half nod notion, “Quite interesting perspective. I feel as though I am going to be quite important to your story, Logan,” 

 

“Please,” Logan stopped his visually interesting tasks to look at Roman directly, “You believe you are the only attractive man to capture me here alone just to talk? I know how this unfolds. We will talk for a bit, you will talk mainly about yourself and I presume acting career that is not going too par for the course in New England?” At Roman silence Logan nodded and continued, “You will become depressed, I will make you 3 more Cosmopolitans, you will become enervated and I will call you a cab home and will not see you again. Same story, same ending, different attractive young man,” 

 

Roman pondered this for a moment, “You made it a point to call me attractive twice, correct,” 

 

Logan laughed with disappointment, “You really are self-aggrandizing, aren’t you?” 

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “And you really are self righteous and arrogant, aren’t you?” 

 

“Glad to see you can dish it out and take it, Roman,” 

 

“I may not be a server to dish it out, but it’s not difficult to do, Logan,” Roman leaned back a bit in the stool and Logan leaned against the beer tap fountains, mimicking Roman’s stance, eyeing him inquisitively, “What time do you get out of here?” 

 

Logan peered at him from beneath his glasses, “Midnight,” 

 

Roman smirked, “Well, I suppose I am here until Christmas then,” He said, raising his glass towards Logan, tipping it towards him before drinking. 

 

******

 

“Get out of here, you,” Logan said, shoving Roman towards the heavy door before quickly closing it behind him (Roman just barely snagging his scarf). “I need to lock up,” 

 

Logan brought out his key chain with 3 things on it: two silver keys and a miniature Saturn dangled and jingled as Logan locked the door, Roman slightly giggling in the background. 

 

“Wow,” Logan said, finally looking at the outside around home, “This is more snow than average,” The street they were on was practically dead but at least a foot of snow was covering the sidewalk and street on the freezing December evening, just minutes before clock would hit midnight. 

 

“Yea,” Roman frowned and flipped out his phone, looking to see if there would be any Ubers, Lyfts, or even trains operating in the this weather on Christmas Eve. “Shit,” He muttered. 

 

“Trying to find a way home?” Logan asked. Roman nodded, still scrolling through the Lyft app, only to see no available drivers. Logan looked over his shoulder and shook his head, “It’s your first winter here so I wouldn’t expect you to know about the horrendous New England weather, but you are not going to find public transport home,” 

 

“How will I get home, I live 10 miles away?” He groaned, rubbing his temples. 

 

“You cannot, I am afraid,” Logan shrugged, “Nevertheless, I will not let you walk 10 miles in perilous weather or sleep outside. You can come home with me, I live 2 blocks away,” Logan ordered him. 

 

Roman raised an eyebrow at this, “You want me to come home with you, you barely even know me,” 

 

Logan shook his head, “Well, Mr. Prince,” He took a step towards Roman, chests nearly touching, “I am sure you have brought back many suitors you do not know back to your place. This isn’t much different,” 

 

Roman smirked, “Are you calling me one of your suitors?” 

 

Logan rolled his eyes, “Please. I do not just bring anyone back to my shabby apartment, yet for some reason, unfathomable to me, I trust you,” 

 

“Well, we did talk for about 3 hours about anything and everything, you know more about me than anyone in Massachusetts, most likely,”

 

“It was mainly you talking, but, I do enjoy listening to your stories,”

 

“I told you I would be important,” Roman huffed, crossing his arm self righteously. 

 

Logan paused for a moment, then tentatively raise his hand, “Do not move,” He whispered. He raised his fingers towards Roman’s cheek, his (somehow) warm touch was striking against the chilliness of Roman’s face, and held something between his fingers. He placed his pointer finger palm side up and he saw one of his own eyelashes. “Make a wish,” Roman and Logan made eye contact and he blew the eyelash into the white snow, quickly disappearing in the white masses that were hurtling towards the ground. “What did you wish for?” Logan asked. 

 

“You know I can’t tell you,” Roman breath became shallow, as well as Logan’s, but Logan stepped away, breaking the tension. 

 

“Let’s go back to mine. I do not want you getting hypothermia. You cannot act if you are dead,” Logan ushered Roman forward and the two walked side by side in the cool snow. Many times Logan had to take off his glasses to wipe them free of snow, at one point whilst wiping he slipped on a patch of ice and was just barely sated by Roman catching him by the waist. Logan’s red blush was striking against his fairer skin and the snow around them, but Roman decided to save him the embarrassment and not say a word. 

 

They eventually reached the apartment building and after climbing 2 flights of stairs, they reached Logan shoebox apartment. Roman took stock of the small studio. It had walls of eggshell white with a black border along the corners. He had a small kitchen with a 4 person table, already set, but the plates look untouched. A desk littered with books of every size and genre was in the corner but other than the TV that was mounted to the wall and the bed, there was not much else in the apartment. 

 

“I apologise for the barrenness of my living quarters. After the lab I was working at closed down, you remember me talking about that, I had to, ah, downgrade my living accommodations severely,” Logan tossed his coat, scarf and shoes lazily in the closet to the left of them, Roman followed suit, “I have some old pajamas you may wear for the night and some pillows and blankets to sleep on the floor if you are uncomfortable sharing the bed. It is evident that I do not have a couch for you to, quote on quote “crash” on,” 

 

Roman smiled, “I think it is obvious as to what I want to do,” Roman winked at Logan and Logan sighed, exasperated. 

 

“Holy shit. Fine. But the left side of the bed is mine,” He rummaged in his closet for a moment before throwing sweatpants and an old Muse shirt in Roman’s direction. He then began to change himself into a pair of royal blue constellation bottoms with just a plain grey shirt. Roman quickly changed as well then hopped into bed, Logan already under the duvet. 

 

“Are you going to sleep?” Logan asked Roman, after a few minutes of Roman scrolling on his phone. 

 

“You really know how to make a guy feel special, Lo,” Roman deadpanned, continuing to scroll. 

 

“I was just curious, it has been a long week for you, I am sure you wanted to rest before your Christmas Day,” 

 

Roman shook his head, “I am not doing anything. I will probably end up watching Les Mis again to make myself cry then watch The Office reruns until I drink enough to do some online shopping,” He looked up from his phone to smile at Logan, “Tis the season,” 

 

“I am not doing anything either, but you do not see me complaining,” Logan told him. 

 

Roman clicked his phone off, “But I know you are sad about it, you told me you were,” He softly gave Logan a comforting smile, as if they had been friends for years, “You don’t have to hide your pain. This is one of the best Christmas Eve’s I have ever had, and I am shooting straight, even though I’m gay. You’re really something, Logan,” 

 

Logan looked at Roman for a long time, cocking his head and frowning at the other, “I suppose you’re right.” He beamed at that comment which made Logan chuckle a bit, “You are something special as well, Roman,” 

 

“Nice to know I was right,” 

 

There was silence between the pair for a long time again. Roman began to look around the room, and was tempted to pick up his phone again until Logan said, “So, are you going to kiss me, or do I have to make the first move?” 

 

Almost faster than lightning, Roman lips pressed against Logan, knocking the wind out of his lungs with the intensity and fire of Roman passion and vigor. Logan continued to kiss back as Roman adjusted their bodies to where Roman was on top of Logan, his hands holding the back of his neck while Logan’s hands were placed neatly on Roman’s lower back. The kissing between them grew more and more intense as Roman slowly moved his way towards Logan neck, peppering light kisses all along the left side. Logan sharply inhaled but slowly relaxed into it, eliciting small moans and Logan’s hands were now gripping Roman’s hair. He moved his hands from behind Logan’s neck towards his waist, his hand edging along his waistband and belt buckle. Roman used one hand to undo the belt buckled but was quickly tapped on the head by Logan. 

 

“No no, Roman,” He said, quietly. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Roman said guilt-ridden, “I thought that’s where this was heading,” 

 

Logan shook his head, “I want to as well, but I don’t want to do this on our first night together,” 

 

“No, yea, I get it,” Roman breathed. There was a beat. “So are we… together now?” 

 

Logan ran his hands through his hair, “Let’s get a proper date in. Tomorrow, maybe,”

 

Roman laughed, “We are doing everything in the opposite order, Lo,” 

 

Logan shrugged, “Who’s to say what is right,” 

 

He nodded, looking down at Logan, “Can I keep kissing you?” 

 

“Please do,” Roman leaned in once more to continue kissing Logan. The pair didn’t even notice until well into the night that it had finally stopped snowing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders


End file.
